kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Business
Lord Business (originally from Lego Movie) is the apparent ruler of Planet Legola, and a former honorary member of the CPFCE. He is the boss of Legola in Operation: NECSUS. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, Business found an ancient weapon called the Kragle, which he plans to use to glue everyone on Legola in a perfect position of his choosing. He tossed the Piece of Resistance, the only weapon that can stop the Kragle, into the "edge of the universe", but it was retrieved by MaKayla who snuck it into Nebula's Shooting Star. Sector DR came to Business's lair, requesting supplies from him, and he agreed, in return if they did something about Emperor Tachyon, who put an embargo on his planet. Mom later came to him, saying Tachyon would lift the embargo if Business gives them the Dimensional Fragment, but he refused. Shortly after Sector DR left, Bad Cop revealed to have captured Nebula and Bender, and Business took the Piece of Resistance from them. He ordered Bad Cop to dispose of them, but the henchman let them escape instead. After Business took off in his Just Business vessel, Team Nebula chased the ship to start attacking the Kragle. They soon faced Business on top of his ship, and won the battle. Afterwards, Mom arrived and demanded Business freeze Nebula with the Kragle, but after Nebula convinced him he doesn't need the Corporate Presidents' approval, Business destroyed the Kragle himself, and let Nebula have the Dimensional Fragment. Later, Nebula learned that Business had the blueprints to make the Dimensionator, and she requested him to build the device. He had her acquire some materials out of his reach, like the Dimension Fragments or Alumitanium, but once he had everything, he recreated the Dimensionator without problem. At the story's end, he attended the ceremony with the other planet rulers, standing by Boa Hancock. He put his arm around Hancock, but the Amazon Empress kicked him away. Appearance Business wears a gray suit with a red tie. His skin is yellow, and he has square-shaped brown hair and black eyes. His hands are grabber-like claws like most other Legoans. He mostly walks around on giant mech-legs, likely to make himself seem more intimidating. Personality Business believes in only perfection and order, and believes the "creative" spirits of most of Legola's citizens will lead the planet into chaos. He despises when his Lego products are used as children's toys and not by adults for their own professional projects. He seems to crave recognition from those higher up than him, as he aims to impress the Corporate Presidents and be a full-fledge member. However, after his defeat by Nebula, the GKND leader convinced him he didn't need the Corporate Presidents' approval, and he decided he would stop seeking their recognition. Abilities Business walks around on large mech-legs, which he uses to stomp and kick enemies. They are also able to extend briefly and attack from longer ranges. Business formerly used the Kragle as a weapon, a giant bottle of Krazy Glue that can stick things perfectly. Business was later revealed to be a master builder, and had the capability to rebuild the Dimensionator using the necessary materials. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Reformed Villains Category:Kings Category:CPFCE Category:Creations